Sara Crispino
Sara Crispino (Japanese: サーラ・クリスピーノ, Sāra Kurisupīno) is a ladies' singles figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. Background Sara began figure skating with her brother Michele at a young age, like most skaters do.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 9 She was bullied by other skaters as a child, but her brother always came to her defense. Both she and Michele are from Naples, Italy.''Pash! Magazine March 2017 Issue Currently, Sara is ranked fourth in the world in Ladies' Singles.Yuri!!! on IceOfficial Website Character Profiles Appearance Sara has long, straight black hair, tan skin, and dark purple eyes. She usually wears her hair down, with a part in the middle. When Sara performs, her hair is tied into a bun and she wears performance makeup. Personality Sara is rather carefree, indifferent to her brother's attempts to keep her away from potential suitors. However, she recognizes that her relationship with her brother is very co-dependent and knows that neither of them will improve as people nor as skaters if this continues. She is supportive of most other skaters and sometimes lightly flirts with the male skaters, to the disapproval of her brother. Sara is also easily emotionally moved by the people around her, such as being angry at Seung-gil for being rude to her, or crying during Michele's free skate performance.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 8 Skills Jumps Sara is one of the better jumpers in the ladies' division, as she is able to land difficult combination jumps like her signature Triple Lutz-Triple Loop. Relationships Michele Crispino Sara and Michele are fraternal twins, and she refers to him as Mickey. The two of them get along very well and she has always been by the rink side when it's Michele's turn to skate. Michele is extremely overprotective of her, defending her from bullies and any possible suitors. However, they are also unhealthily co-dependent on each other; and while Sara recognizes that this needs to change, Michele does not seem to at first. After Sara confronts him about it, though, he realizes it too and vows to loosen his hold on her, though not without some dismay regarding Sara's decisions. Emil Nekola Sara and Emil are on friendly terms, though her brother becomes very defensive whenever she talks to Emil. Emil tends to ask Sara to go out for dinner or drinks with him, but Michele refuses these offers in her stead. Mila Babicheva Despite being competitors, Sara and Mila are seen to be on friendly terms with each other. Sara sits with Mila in the audience during the Rostelecom Cup free skate and the Grand Prix Final, and Mila is concerned for Sara when Sara starts crying during Michele's performance. Seung-gil Lee Sara seems to be interested in getting to know Seung-gil better and even calls him during the Grand Prix Final short program, but Seung-gil does not seem interested in her.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 10 Quotes * "''Mickey has to reach a place where he can win without my being around. At this rate, if things don't change the both of us will become no good." (monologue after Michele's short program) * "I am not every woman in the world!"'' (to Michele) * ''"I'm sorry I said all those mean things to you. They must have hurt, right? But I'm glad I did, we are better apart after all!"'' ''(to Michele) Trivia * Sara was originally designed with the same brown hair as Michele, but her hair color was changed to black late in development. She is still depicted with brown hair in the ending credits. * Her Instagram is sala-crispino. * Her name was originally romanized as Sala, but has been officially changed to Sara. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Crispino Family Category:Figure Skaters Category:Italy Category:Ladies' Skaters Category:Europe Category:Supporting Characters